


Огонь юности

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Война заканчивается лишь по воле победителя. Хорошие слова, очень точно описывают нашу ситуацию. Нормы выработки все еще тройные, платят в лучшем случае провизией, в худшем – скупым и куцым «спасибо». Но это ненадолго. Под этим захолустьем уже достаточно хвороста, да и соляры налито с избытком. Нужно лишь немного огня.
Series: Works 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Огонь юности

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №230 ориджинал

Тяжело дышать. Причем на стольких уровнях бытия тяжело, что аж дух захватывает. Морозный воздух втягивается с большой неохотой – это раз. Выработка фабрик превысила норму в пять раз – это, стало быть, два. Отчим, сука, из холодных – это три. Да еще и постоянно дома оказывается, когда Олегу приспичит перехватить у мамы хоть какой-нибудь еды – это четыре, да? Ну а нашествие Свидетелей Железного Подвига – это разом и раз, и два, и три, и четыре и так до сотни!

Парень лет шестнадцати подпирал стенку возле новой штаб-квартиры железной сотни. Кто такие Свидетели Железного Подвига? Сволочи, по большому счету, фанатики с большой войны, что видели, как один их полковник буквально растоптал целую роту противника почти без патронов и в неполной броне. Правда это или нет – даже сами свидетели не в курсе. Поди разбери, сам он их покрошил или пара снайперов прикрывала? Но когда это вера требовала доказательств?

Из-за угла показались первые солдаты сотни. Сегодня их представят коменданту, важное парадное мероприятие. Белый попросил проводить их до разрушенного двора с многоэтажками на Ситцевой. Что ж, это будет сложновато, но тут улочки располагаются довольно узко, а эти железнолобые грохочут громче поезда, сошедшего с рельс.

Олег вел их по параллельной улице, по Другой, если верить немногочисленным табличкам с номерами домов. На перекрестках не отсвечивал, иногда немного отставал, но, в общем и целом – задание шло нормально. И вот домов на Другой улице не осталось, как и на Северной, по которой шагали солдаты с холодными в авангарде и арьергарде. Что ж, разумно – гоняться за шпаной и горелыми было бы не с руки доблестным Свидетелям Железного.

У того самого двора Олега встретил Белый – абсолютно седой пацан лет двадцати, в драной куртке и разноцветных валенках. Говорят, что на его глазах всю семью проморозили вместе с огнепоклонниками по ложному доносу. Да, неблагонадежного доносчика тоже ждал незавидный финал – он попал в подворотню без патронов в револьвере. Рассеянность убивает.

– Тише будь, не шебурши. Двое уже палят на нас, – Белый буквально вплотную подошел к Олегу. – Вот, возьми, – он протянул бутылку из темного стекла с тряпицей на конце. – Поджигай, как только я повернусь, я прикрою тебя секунд на десять, может, меньше. Бросай, как только услышишь от меня «Да ладно вам, может, договоримся?». Понял?

– Да, Белый. Все ровно? Много собралось?

– Увидишь.

Холодные вдруг остановились. Арьергард, хвостовые, то бишь, человек двадцать, повинуясь приказу майора, замерли, будто подштанники на морозе. Двое оторвались от строя и двинулись к Белому. До них оставалось шагов пять.

– Молодые люди, чем это вы тут занимаетесь? – спросил один из них.

– Да так, с товарищем перед работой увиделись, – Белый повернулся к ним мастерски, оставив Олега за своей спиной, но все еще на виду. А тот призвал кусочек пламени – на большее его пока не хватало.

– А пройдем-ка до участка, дознание проведем, заодно и проверим, так ли случайно с товарищем вы здесь встретились? – улыбнулся лейтенант.

Белый тоже улыбнулся.

– Да ладно вам, ребят!..

Олег напрягся. Импровизированный фитиль на зажигательной бутыли начинал гореть слишком интенсивно. Холодные что-то заподозрили.

–… может, договоримся?

Далее случилось сразу три неожиданности. Первая: Белый полосонул обоих солдатиков скрытым в рукаве лезвием. Второе: Олег метнул в толпу холодных коктейль Звягинцева, зажигательнейшую вещь, если знать, чего намешать. И третье: солдаты железных синхронно повернулись на взорвавшуюся бутыль.

– Отлично, малой, а теперь ходу! – крикнул Белый. Олег, бледный, как тени в полдень. Это уже терроризм. За это заморозят и раздробят. Но это было неважно. Оборванцы метнулись во двор, за ними побежали, но только полицейские – сотенные лишь наблюдали из своей массивной брони, будто диковинные истуканы с южных островов.

Во дворе Олег слегка замешкался, но Белый утащил его за обломок блока, рухнувшего еще во время первой бомбежки, в гражданскую. И громко, протяжно свистнул.

Оказавшиеся во дворе холодные услышали лишь хлопки бутылок и тихий шепот огня. Прямо за их спинами стоял Махро – эмигрант с юга, настоящий укротитель огня, не то, что здешние. Холодные улыбались, но как-то натянуто – лезть вперед на какого-то психа не очень-то хотелось. Ситуацию решили полсотни голосов, что заорали из домов, что плотным кольцом окружали дворик. В общем-то, это был один дом, но у каждого подъезда был свой номер, что сбивало с толку несведущих людей.

Орали бойцы сопротивления – молодые лбы, пара цеховиков из несогласных, даже девушка была, которую долго не хотели принимать – но пара сломанных пальцев у лучшего бойца революции решили дело. Кто с дубиной, кто с камнем, кто посерьезнее вооружался арматурой. Полицейские встали кругом, спина к спине, достали пистолеты, разумеется. Но плотного огня не получилось – лишь пара тел рухнуло на припорошенный снегом асфальт. А остальная масса врезалась в строй холодных.

Белый и Олег тоже не остались в стороне и врезались в общий бугурт. Олег был бойцом так себе, но паре мразот успел свернуть лица. Белый же особо не церемонился и резал по живому. Через неполную минуту с сволотой было покончено. Повисла нестройная тишина.

– От стен отойдите! Твари на пролом пойдут! – крикнул Белый, хватая два пистолета. – Стволы возьмите, вдруг пригодятся.

Едва вглубь двора двинулись первые бойцы, как сквозь огонь во двор ворвались Свидетели Железного Подвига. Впереди шли парни со щитами – бронеплитами с вражеских танков, в основном – за ними шагал основной состав. Огонь, казалось, вообще их не волновал, неловко соскальзывая. Наконец, неровный строй сопротивленцев уравнялся стройными рядами бойцов сотни.

– Предлагаю вам сдаться и добровольно принять казнь, как единственно справедливое наказание! – донесся низкий голос из строя.

– Господа товарищи! – задорно прокричал Белый, жестикулируя пистолетами за неимением свободных пальцев на руках. – Что мы отвечаем на подобные щедрые предложения?

– Свобода или смерть! – рявкнули революционеры и бросились на строй железных.

– Не убивать! Живьем брать! – крикнул тот же голос.

И понеслось. Как оказалось, сочленения брони так же были неприступны для оружия, как и прочие места. Товарищи Олега бились насмерть, да вот только их никто не желал убивать. Умер только один цеховик, споткнувшись о чью-то дубину. И Махро с одним железным.

Южанин прыгнул на него и буквально окутал ревущим белым пламенем, прожигая даже солдатскую броню повышенной огнестойкости. Два крика – ярости у Махро и адской агонии у солдата – поставили жирную точку в этом фарсе. Последнее, что запомнил Олег – это его собственная глупая атака на стального гиганта и позорная темень в глазах после ожидаемого поражения.

***

Он проснулся от крохотного лучика далекого зимнего солнца, от страшно навязчивого сквозняка и от боли в груди. От страшного холода трясло и пошатывало. Хотя пошатывало вроде бы не от этого… А, ну точно, это же поезд. Их везут за город.

Олег ощупал грудь, которая была похожа на пустое куриное яйцо. Он даже оторвал пару кусочков, как он думал, коросты, дабы проверить рану на предмет заражения и гноя – когда-то прочел в старом детективе, что так можно понять, сколько дней прошло с момента ранения. И тут он догадался обернуться.

Обычный товарный вагон был забит его товарищами по оружию, даже часть их информаторов была тут. И некоторые ребята из других районов. Кажется, ни одна операция не сработала. Олег поймал взгляд Белого, лежащего в противоположном углу. И побрел к нему, мимо обессиленных, избитых, озлобленных людей. Среди тех, кто просто не смог смотреть, как на заводах любимого города убивают их друзей и родных. Мимо тех, которых даже свой народ признавал шпаной и террористами, мимо ненужных никому отбросов общества. Но разве отбросы способны на такое?

– Привет, Белый. Чего такой кислый? – сквозь зубы улыбнулся Олег, присаживаясь рядом. Белый тяжело усмехнулся.

– И тебе не болеть, хе-хе. Всем досталось, но я думал, что Олег теперь жмур холодный. А ты вон, бодрячком. Как грудина, болит?

– Да какую-то блямбу содрал, но вроде еще осталось. Вон, зырь, – сказал он, расстегивая арестантскую фуфайку и рассупонивая рубашку. На месте груди у него зияла маленькая дыра, из которой бил чистый радостный белый свет.

– Твою душу мать…, – присвистнул Белый. – Вот это они тебя разворотили. Ну да ничего, до полигона доживешь, а после мы все под бульдозер пойдем.

– Нет, погоди, разве мы больше ничего не будем делать? – горячо воскликнул Олег.

– Например? Ты же видишь – тут целый вагон избитых и уставших людей, замерзших и голодных революционеров. И большую часть из них привел я. Выходит, кровь их будет на моих руках.

– Стой, но разве вы не хотите дать им бой? – он встал и обернулся к остальным в вагоне. – Эй, товарищи по оружию! Кто хочет дать холодным сволочам последний бой?!

– Сам с ними дерись. Дай умереть спокойно, я вон даже ходить нормально не могу.

– А я тебе, болезному, и не марафон пробежать предлагаю! – крикнул в ответ Олег. – Чего вы скисли? Мы знали, на что идем. Явно не в цех шли шпагат на бабину наматывать. И умереть были готовы в бою, а не под струями азота из морозилки!

– Олег, успокойся, – Белый дернул его за штанину. – Не видишь? Они уже мертвы. Как и я. Как и ты.

– Так я о том и толкую! – воскликнул он. – Вы боитесь умереть на минуту раньше? Или что вас проморозят лучше прочих?!

– А воевать мы чем будем? А, умник хренов?! – крикнул последний цеховой революционер. – У тебя хоть огонь есть, а мы все без огня живем, обычные люди.

– Я поделюсь своим…

Все затихли, даже прекратив шепотом обсуждать степень психического расстройства Олега. Белый же слегка побледнел.

– Ты знаешь, сколько пыток тебе придется вытерпеть, если холодные об этом узнают? Умирать ты будешь долго…

– Значит, проживу подольше. Но вообще, пенсию я и не планировал получать, стало быть, и печалиться не о чем. Вряд ли мы встретим следующий рассвет, товарищи, но свой последний закат сегодня встретят много холодных мразей.

Он оторвал еще пару кусочков грудины, слегка морщась, расширил рану в груди, аккуратно просунул внутрь руку и вынул белое пламя. Маленькое, больше округлое, чем вытянутое, будто этот огонь был тяжелее обычного. Олег посмотрел на него, полюбовался немного и протянул Белому.

– Что? Мне? – удивился тот.

– Не только. Всем в вагоне, кто хочет сражаться, как человек, а не умирать, как безвольная свинья – все получат мой огонь! – крикнул Олег.

Белый осторожно протянул ладони, приняв огонь своего товарища. Пламя сразу перебралось по рукам, через фуфайку и рубаху прямо в сердце революционера. Тот вздрогнул, попробовал встать, но его нога была странно выгнута. Мужик, сидящий ближе всех, подполз к нему и резким движением вправил ступню. Белый взревел, обдавая огнем потолок вагона.

А новый бортовой врач корабля революции поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, и протянул ладони к Олегу. Тот улыбнулся и потянулся к пламени в груди. Которое, вроде бы, стало больше.

***

Поезд стал притормаживать, пару раз дернулся и окончательно замер. Прозвучал гудок.

– Готовы? Главное – жахнуть всем вместе, а после – вон из вагона. Я слышал, на поезда наводят минометы с соседнего холма. Для вот таких случаев, – громко сказал Белый, держа в руках по огоньку.

– Ха-ха-ха! – захохотал Олег. – Как знали, мужики, да?

За стеной вагона загрохотали железные ботинки. Сотню перебросили на охрану полигона? Странно.

– Эй, смертнички? Чего ржем? Ну-ка кончай базар, выходим…

– Ну что, смертнички? – крикнул Олег. – И правда, засиделись мы что-то! СВОБОДА ИЛИ СМЕРТЬ!

Деревянная стена вагона взорвалась потоком белого огня, сметая десяток железных, что выстроились перед вагоном, и центрового, который был бы им мамкой и папкой, пока их не привели на казнь. Доспехи холодных плавились, их жильцы орали благим матом, на полигоне начиналась паника.

– Из вагона – бегом! – сказал Белый, спрыгивая на пылающий «перрон».

Остальные вагоны тоже забеспокоились, часть уже вскрыла пломбы с помощью своего огня – в других группах тоже были свои огневики. Из поезда высыпались все неудавшиеся революционеры, и ошалело оглядываясь, они видели холодных, закованных в огнеупорную сталь, которые бегут от полуголых зэков с белым пламенем в груди.

– Митрич, Сивый – возьмите еще пятерых и раздайте пламени остальным, сколько сможете, – прокричал Олег – минометы начала расстреливать поезд и перрон, однако все прочие уже взяли штурмом ворота лагеря. – Давайте, вперед!

Вдруг шальная пуля с вышки чиркнула по лбу Олега, из груди которого белый огонь так и рвался наружу. Вместо боли и крови, заливающей глаза, он почувствовал жар и ярость. Выбросив вперед руки, он выпустил длинную струю пламени, что спалила последнюю целую часть ограды и деревянную башенку. В лагере разгорался бунт. Олег чувствовал, что огня в нем слишком много, он едва его сдерживал. Его взгляд пал на холм с минометным расчетом. Размашистым движением, он собрал весь свой огонь в один маленький шарик, из последних сил прицелился и метнул его в злополучный холм.

Поговаривают, в том поле до сих пор ничего не растет.

***

Комендант и приближенные готовились к прибытию поезда с ревизором. Потеря сотни Свидетелей – страшный проступок. Как о нем узнали – загадка. Но сейчас главное – умаслить ревизора и сохранить свою шкуру. Да и стачки кое-как удалось прекратить силами полиции.

На станцию прибыл странный поезд, где вперемешку шли обычные солдатские вагоны, товарные и пара вагонов Свидетелей Железного Подвига. Из вагонов вывалились будто бы веселые люди с огнем в глазах, в груди и даже в руках. Прозвучал клич, вселивший ужас в коменданта.

«СВОБОДА ИЛИ СМЕРТЬ!».


End file.
